Big World! Big Adventures! (Theme Song)
*31 March 2019 }} Big World! Big Adventures! is the main theme song of Thomas & Friends for the twenty-second series onwards. The full version of the twenty-second series version was uploaded on the YouTube channel on 1st September 2018. Lyrics :(Bold and italics indicate the main opening) :James! Percy! Nia! and Gordon! :Rebecca! and Emily! and Thomas Number One! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Thomas and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :Let's discover the world :But where should we begin? :There are so many places :Let's give the globe a spin :You love the hometown that you know :But you want to see some more :It's time to go, go, go :Get ready to explore! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Thomas and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :You can chart a new course :It's time to find your way :Just pick a direction :And let the music play! :Talk to people you meet :Discover things you never knew :Amazing sights everywhere you go :Waiting there for you! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Thomas and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :'Cos there may be :Twists and turns on the tracks :Keep moving forward :No looking back :Discovering :Each day will bring :Big adventures for you!! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Thomas and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! Diesel version :Den! Dart! Sidney! and Norman! :Paxton! and Philip! and Diesel Number One! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go have fun, :With Diesel and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Diesel & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Isla * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt Diesel version * Diesel * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Philip * Cranky * Big Mickey * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt Locations Main Intro * Island of Sodor ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Brendam Docks * India * Kenya * United States * Brazil ** Amazon Rainforest * China ** Great Wall of China * Australia ** The Outback Diesel version * Island of Sodor ** Vicarstown Diesel Sheds ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Diesel 10's Shed ** Brendam Docks ** Ffarquhar Quarry ** Wellsworth Scrap Yard * The Mainland ** The Experimental Engines Yard * United States Trivia * The theme tune has the same melody as Set Friendship in Motion albeit a different song with altered lyrics. * The logo of Big World! Big Adventures! in the prototype version had bigger letters highlighted in blue, but the final version used mismatched sized letters that are all yellow. The prototype logo also faded on the screen, while the final on dropped in letter by letter. *A version of this song featuring the diesel engines was featured in the twenty-third series episode, Diesel Do Right, sung by Kerry Shale. In a sense of irony for this version, Shale originally auditioned for Thomas in Hero of the Rails. *The South African Version of the theme tune, performed by Bobby van Jaarsveld, is at a lower pitch and key. Official lyrics Video File:Big_World!_Big_Adventures!_Theme_Song_Official_Lyrics_Video_Thomas_%26_Friends Category:Songs